Night of Knights
by obsessedStuck
Summary: Karkat wanders around the veil and runs into Dave. Drabble. T cause Karkat


I feel like I haven't written a oneshot in forever.

_Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie_

* * *

><p>It was dark, even with the green sun as the only source of light, it was still dark.<p>

At the edge of the veil, Karkat glared at the small little dot with wings that continued to follow them. Jack or Bec fucking Noir was still persisting to go after them. It had been a year or whatever already and the freak just wouldn't give up. Was he really that intent on killing them that he would fly for three whole fucking years just to get to them? Well maybe he didn't know that he would continue to follow for three years but he had to give up sometime right?

The days were getting utterly boring around there. A whole year of walking around making sure Gamzee wasn't killing everyone or taking that one dead carapace's body, making sure Dave didn't provoke him, watching as Jack continued to follow them, escape from Kanaya, Rose and Terezi when they began to talk about anything, wonder how Sollux and Aradia are doing along with John and Jade, and be the bored out of his fucking mind. It wasn't quite safe to wander around alone since the veil still held strange monsters in those creepy as hell rooms with tubes, but Karkat had nothing else better to do, so he wandered. He went into one of the dark rooms that he hadn't been to before and glared at the tubes with the strange monsters in them. They just had to pick the asteroid that had held danger at every corner. The sound of footsteps made him bring his sickles out. Sometimes those things somehow found their way out and just went around attacking things. It was okay though, Karkat needed the exercise.

But once a pair of sneakers accompanied by stupid red pajamas appeared, he groaned and put his sickles away.

"What, you that disappointed to see me?" the boy asked as his stupid face covered by his stupid sunglasses came into view.

"Yes, a fucking monster would have been ten times better so I could beat the shit out of it," Karkat sighed and turned away to leave.

In less than a second, he was suddenly tackled down, "Ow what the fuck! Strider what the he-"

He was cut off when a giant club smashed through a bunch of tubes, swung over them, and slammed into the wall.

"You asked for a fucking monster so here it is sunshine," Dave quickly got off him, dragged the angry troll to his feet and pulled the Cancer with him as he ran away.

"Why the fuck are we running away? We can take that fuckass."

"Look and see how fucking huge he is before thinking we can take him here and we have to get him away from the others, this room is actually pretty close to the kitchen where everyone is currently eating," Dave explained as he continue to pull Karkat along.

Karkat looked behind him and the monster was indeed 'fucking huge'. Fighting here wouldn't be wise if it was so close to the others, especially since it looked like that thing could bust down ten walls with a single swing. The monster roared at them as it followed further into the unknown areas of the veil.

"If you get us fucking lost I swear I will-" the monster swung its club down and missed, but the impact made the two boys fly forward. Karkat quickly got off his face and looked to where the had monster hit. There was a large hole in the ground once the club was taken out and the monster began to charge at them.

"This spot should be good enough," Dave stated as his sword appeared in his hands. Karkat grumbled in response as he pulled out his sickles.

Looking at is straight on now, Karkat could see that it was tremendously large. How it had evaded them all this time was a big wonder. Whatever, best to get rid of it now than never.

At this point, Karkat realized that Dave Strider was the most insufferable prick in the entire universe. He kept showing him up. Whenever Karkat went in for a good attack, Dave flash stepped in and took the good opportunity instead. Karkat barely got in any attacks in and was tempted to just jump Dave instead and forgetting the monster all together. Dave smirked at Karkat's frustration and the angry troll almost really did jump him until Dave was met with a club to his face from being distracted by the troll.

Half of Karkat's mind went _HA fucking deserved it fuckass_, while the other half went _oh shit_ because Dave was falling towards the hole. The Cancer ran as fast as he could towards it and made it just in time to grab Dave's hand before the human fell down into the dark void. Who knew if you could even get back up if you fell through?

"Serves you right fucking show off," Karkat sneered. Dave's shades were somehow not broken and were still in place, but his nose probably was, considering the fact that he currently had a bloody nose.

Dave would have retorted with a snarky and ironic remark if it weren't for the monster looming behind Karkat, "Vantas you're a fucking idiot."

"What the fuck, is that what you say to someone who just saved your fucking life- AH FUCK WHAT THE HELL," Karkat cried as he was suddenly pulled down into the hole.

The monster hit its club towards the hole and missed again when Karkat fell through. It made the hole bigger and the floor around it couldn't hold the large monster's weight so it broke and the monster fell down into the darkness with a cry. A few seconds later, Dave flew up out of the hole and towards a good stable part of the ground, holding Karkat bridal style.

_Oh right god tier, he can fly. Then why the fuck did I save him? _Karkat thought to himself before flailing and making Dave put him down, "Fuck do you really have to carry me like this! Put me down you nookwhiffer!"

"You're welcome princess," Dave landed and dropped Karkat unceremoniously to the floor.

"Ow fuck! At least put me down properly!"

"You're the one that wanted to be let go immediately. You seemed so urgent about it so I let go," Dave stated before attending to his bloody face.

"You're a fucking mess, here," Karkat's eye twitched at the human's face whose blood matched his disgusting mutant red so he pulled out a cloth from his pocket and handed it to Dave so the boy could clean himself up. Dave raised an eyebrow at the troll before taking it.

"So why'd you save me?" Dave casually asked.

"Ugh I forgot you could fly alright," Karkat rolled his eyes.

"But you still saved me, why?"

"I don't fucking know, it was just a fucking subconscious reaction or something. Also John would fucking whine and cry if he knew I let you die or whatever. He's still going to cry once he fucking finds out that Vriska's dead. I don't need him bawling over me even more if his 'best bro' is dead too. Along with Jade, and Rose might kill me . . ." Karkat avoided eye contact. Yeah that was right, John would bawl if he found out Dave was dead but was that the only reason why he saved the annoying prick? Was it really just a reaction?

Dave let out an amused grunt in response.

"So how about you, why did _you_ save me?"

"Monster was right behind you. If I let it hit you then I'd have a flattened and dead troll clinging to my hand and it'd drag me down. John and Jade would also cry if you were gone too I guess. Also, if Gamzee found out that I let you die then I'll be the next addition to his fucked up collection."

"Right . . ." an awkward silence followed. Karkat eyed the cloth he had given Dave. It was full of red splotches that made himself feel disgusted, "You can keep that by the way."

Karkat looked away and tried not to hurl.

"Hey Karkat," Dave called.

"Wha-" Karkat was cut off once more as he turned around to face the human, but this time it was by a kiss. The completely startled troll shoved the human off of him as his face went utterly red.

"Wh-wh-what was that for! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Karkat then realised that Dave had called him by his first name instead of his last or some ridiculous nickname and that made his face flush even more.

"Claiming my prize for saving the princess," Dave smirked.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING PRINCESS AND YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT TO DO THAT. I'M A FUCKING KNIGHT AS WELL YOU INSUFFERABLE BASTARD," Karkat began to ramble and yell, his face continuing to grow darker shades of red. Dave just continued to smirk before turning with a wave of his cape and left, leaving the Cancer completely bewildered.

The next two years were going to be interestingly long.


End file.
